


Responsibilities

by Karezi413



Series: Responsibilites [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: The beginning/set up of this AU series. Karkat leads his friends and fellow mistreated bloods to victory.





	

Once the new world had been established, Lord English had shown up, destroying everything. That was when Karkat had woken up. All of it had been a dream. All of the new world was a dream. Once they had actually entered, they had returned home. The first few days were the hardest, he could no longer see Dave or any of the other humans. 

 

A month went by until things turned around. The humans had made contact, they had been engineering a machine to let the humans cross the universes. It was a genius idea until the humans had to break the news. The machine could only work for a few hours before it’d need to recharge. 

 

The time felt like forever, however it had been a month since they were together again. Months passed of this, until Dave had enough. The next time Karkat and Dave were together, Dave broke up with Karkat, the time away from each other was too hard. Karkat had suggested that Dave stay on Alternia instead of leaving. However Dave pointed out that with the Condesce in charge, she probably would have him killed like a lowblood.

 

Eventually he let him leave and hermitted in his hive again. That was when he was inspired. He was inspired to lead a revolution. It was for Dave, at least at first. Soon it shifted from that to what was right.

 

By the time he had gotten somewhere anyway, was over Dave, who had secretly had a few swings with John before falling for Jade. Karkat had gotten himself a new matesprit as well, one who stuck by his side, protecting him. 

 

First they had to gain followers, then he focused on raising their fighting skills, she focused on sneaky tactics. With the growing number of supporters, it caught the empress’ attention. A warning to stop was flown off by a bombing at a lowblood brooding cave. In return they blew up a highblood cave. Finally they started blowing all of them up, not realizing how far it was until there were no more mother grubs on the planet. Karkat didn’t take note of this mistake until Terezi told him the humans had a solution for the problem. That’s when it had all began.


End file.
